Death means nothing
by Helenmorgause
Summary: Whats if dumbledore didnt get there before fudge and the auras? What if Voldermort came before dumbledore but Harry held on.


**Heres a one shot maybe i dont no its harry potter so here gos :)**

**This is one shot of the fight in the ministry and what if the auras came before Dumbledore **

_"I killed Sirius black I killed Sirius back. Are you coming to get me?" Bellatrix said as she came out to the main entrance of the ministry of magic. She saw the Auras and the minister for magic and stopped._

_"cruico" shouted Harry as Bellatrix fell to floor panting._

"Look there Potter used a unforgiveable. Arrest him and Bellatrix two arrests tonight."

"Oh I don't think so" said a high cold voice from behind him. "I want Bellatrix alive and potter to die at my hand."

"It's him he's back"

Voldermort laughed a high cold laugh "Did you really think I would die because of a mere stupid weak boy" he laughed even more.

Just then Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Luna , Remus and the rest of the order who had been figing came in.

"oh look Harry your friends have come to see you die" he laugh even more "_cruico_"

And Harry fell to the floor screaming pain but Voldermort would not stop he was laughing. "Come on Harry beg for death just like your mudblood mother. Beg Harry beg. Or watch your friends die at your own hand _imperio_"

And Harry felt strange like he was floating not a care in the world. A voice in the back of his mind was saying "kill_ them" _but another voice was telling him would not.

"No I will not" and the curse was lifted.

"No? Maybe another dose of pain Harry? _Cruico_"

Harry felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives. He felt like he was burning. But he did not scream he wouldn't. He could stop himself a whimper at first and not he was screaming for his life.

And it stopped.

"Well Harry? How does it feel? Don't worry you will be with your mudblood mother very soon Harry _Avada Kedavra"_

But harry didn't want to die he jumped up and shouted "_Expelliarmus"_

Once again as it did at the grave yard their wands connected throwing gold light all across the room and the phoenix song sang.

But Voldermort cut the connection bring half the ceiling down. Harry shouted the cutting curse but Voldermort did not have enough time to block it. It slashed his face and he was shocked and was that fear Harry saw in his eyes.

"How? What?" asked Voldermort?

And Harry laughed he laughed like he never laughed before but it was a cruel laugh slightly high and his friends stepped back in fear.

"Not so powerful now my lord?" he questioned "come now Tom how does it feel to be cut back a 15 year old boy. A half-blood which in your rights does not have a right to be walking on earth. Oh but you're not a pure blood either are you?"

"Shut up!" Voldermort screamed

"No I don't think I will. You see your farther was a muggle wasn't he tom. At least my mother was a witch even though she was a mudblood."

"_Avada Kedavra" _he screamed but harry just side stepped

"Losing your touch? Come now Tom Marvolo Riddle we are old friends are we not. You know I remember the first time we met. Killing my mother and pointing your wand at me. I remember" Harry screamed. "I remember what you did! You killed them in cold blood they couldn't defend themselves but they were brave unlike you you're a coward!" screamed Harry again

And that's when Dumbledore turned up

Harry laughed "Oh look Tom you have the two people in the world you as most freighted of in one room. You Lord Voldermort or Tom Marvolo Riddle are a coward. A Half-blood Coward telling everyone you're a pure blood not going to work now is it."

"I will kill you _Avada Kedavra"_

But Harry side stepped it again. "You don't get do you I don't care about death. There is nothing to it. I would be free of you. I don't care. I'll fight you to the end because of my friends and the people who I love. What do you have?"

"That's the one thing you could never understand Tom" said Dumbledore speaking for the first time. "Love. You fear death Tom but what is to fear?"

And Voldermort vanished. Harry felt as if his scar had ripped open. He saw images. Cedric dyeing at the grave yard his mother dying to protect him. He felt his chest tighten as if a snake had coiled itself around him. The creacher spoke through his mouth.

"Kill the boy Dumbledore if the death means nothing"

Images of his parent's Cedric lying dead on the floor. His grey eyes open and UN seeing. Sirius as he fell through the veil. Sirius. The pain was gone and he was looking up to the red eyes of Voldermort.

"You're a fool Voldermort and you will lose" I said as he disappeared into thin air.


End file.
